The Little Mermaid: Cartoon Crossover Style Chapter 6: Cackletta's Deal
Chapter 6: Cackletta’s Deal Later, Peach followed Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, and Fawful through a geyser field until they came to a twisted and evil-looking castle. The young mermaid assumed that this was where Cackletta lived as she looked up at it nervously. “This way.” Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, and Fawful said in unison as they point inside an opening. Peach gulped nervously, nodded and followed them in. She was a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as she followed Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, and Fawful in. What really freaked Peach out was the garden of souls, where the plant-like creatures looked as if they were trying to tell Peach this: “Don’t go any farther. Turn back.” Then, a creature grabbed onto Peach’s leg, making her yelp. She struggled until she swam up and swam off after Beldam and the others until she came to a room. “Come in. Come in, my child.” A sinister female voice said. Peach froze with shock and spun around to see Cackletta there. “We mustn’t lurk in doorways. It’s rude.” She scolded as she swam over a mirror to put on makeup. “One MIGHT question your upbringing. Now, then. You’re here because you have a thing for this boy. This, er, prince fellow named Mario. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn’t he?” As she continued, she used Winguardium Leviosa on all the objects on every spread-out item. She then used a lipstick for her lips. ” Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want… is to become a human yourself.” Peach gasped upon hearing this. “Can you do that?” She asked with a light of hope inside of her. Cackletta smirked and turned towards Peach. ” My dear sweet child. That’s what I do. It’s what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk- like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. ” Peach became a bit nervous as the evil sorceress began to sing. Cackletta: I admit that in the past I’ve been a nasty They weren’t kidding when they called me, well, a witch (Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, and Fawful snickered, earning a glare from Cackletta, causing them to shut up.) But you’ll find that nowadays I’ve mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic It’s a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don’t laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed (On her table, a hologram of a skinny man and a fat woman appeared. “Pathetic.” Marilyn and Doopliss said in annoyance, each earning a smack on the back of the head from Beldam and Fawful. “Quiet, both of you!” Fawful scolded as Cackletta continued to sing.) Cackletta: Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? (She snapped his fingers and the hologram man was more fit and the woman was skinny. The two smiled and hugged.) Yes, indeed (“Wow!” Peach exclaimed with a smile.) Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true (Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the garden of souls, Toadsworth looked in and looked shocked. He then signaled for the others to come over. Toad, Toadette, Sora and the others (Bubbles and Kuki were shaking because they were terrified by the garden) came up. They then tiptoed through the garden while Bubbles and Kuki followed, extremely scared out of their wits.) They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, “Spells, Cackletta please!” And I help them? Yes, I do Now it’s happened once or twice Someone couldn’t pay the price And I’m afraid I had to rake ’em ‘cross the coals (The holograms then turned into holograms of poor unfortunate souls, making Peach gasp in horror, and she backed away.) Yes, I’ve had the odd complaint (Cackletta plucked one of those pink string things.) But on the whole I’ve been a saint (On ‘saint’, Cackletta then puts the pink string over her head making her look like a nun.) To those poor unfortunate souls After that, Cackletta swam over to Peach, putting a hand on the mermaid’s shoulder. “Now, here’s the deal.” She began to explain to Peach as they swam over to the table. “I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important.” As Cackletta continued, a hologram of three suns passed by over a hologram of the earth. “Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you’ve got to get dear old Mario to fall in love with you.” “Huh?” Peach asked in confusion. “That is, he’s got to kiss you.” Cackletta continued. “That sounds easy.” Peach said with a smirk. “Not just any kiss; this kiss of true love.” Cackletta said, as a hologram of a crown appeared on a heart that shimmered. “Even better.” Peach said with a smile. Unknown to anyone, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, and the merkids Bubbles and Kuki were still pretty much scared out of their wits, yet Wally held the Asian merkid’s hand, comforting her) snuck into the room and stayed at the doorway. “If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you’ll remain human, permanently.” Cackletta smiled as a hologram of a silhouette of a human girl ran, making Peach smile. “Great!” Peach exclaimed. “Not so fast.” Cackletta said. “But if he doesn’t kiss you, you’ll turn back into a mermaid.” The hologram of the silhouetted girl turned into a silhouette of Peach in her mermaid form and the real Peach frowned, and the hologram faded. “Aw, gee.” The young mermaid muttered sadly. “And – you belong… to me.” Cackletta finished in a dark tone. “No, Peach!” Sora yelled, but without warning, Fawful activated a forcefield around him and the others, silencing them. “Have we got a deal?” Cackletta asked Peach. “Well, if I become human, I’ll never be with my father or sisters ever again.” Peach said half to herself. “That’s right!” Cackletta agreed in fake shock. “But you’ll have your man.” She then chuckled fiendishly. “Life is full of tough choices, innit?” (A/N: She said “isn’t it” the same way Ursula did.) She chuckled fiendishly again, then realized something. ” Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven’t discussed the subject of payment. You can’t get something for nothing, you know.” “What?!” Peach exclaimed in disbelief. “But I don’t have any-” She started, but got cut off by Cackletta. “I’m not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle.” Cackletta responded, “You’ll never even miss it. What I want from you is… your voice.” Peach gulped at the thought of this and put her hand on his throat. “My… my voice?” She asked nervously. “You got it, sweetcakes.” Cackletta replied. “No more talking, singing, zip.” She then popped her lips after ‘zip’. “But without my voice, how can I-?” Peach asked, but was cut off again. “You’ll have your looks. Your pretty face. And don’t underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!” Cackletta responded in rhythm like she was singing and on ‘body language!’, she started shaking her butt and began to sing again. Cackletta: The men up there don’t like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore (As she said this line, Cackletta swam over to a cupboard and opened the door.) Yes, up there it’s much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they’re not all that impressed with conversation (She threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as Peach looked on.) True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who’s withdrawn It’s she who holds her tongue who gets his man (Cackletta then threw a tongue into the cauldron.) Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! (As Cackletta sang the next line, she made a vision of Mario smiling appear before Peach, who smiled lovingly at the image.) I’m a very busy woman And I haven’t got all day It won’t cost much JUST YOUR VOICE!!!! (As Cackletta said that part, the vision of Mario looked like he was saying it, and the vision disappeared, as Cackletta jumped forward, scaring the living daylights out of Peach.) You poor unfortunate soul It’s sad But true (Cackletta then put a hand on Peach’s shoulder, and made a contract appear with a quill.) If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You’ve got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll! (Peach read the first part, which read, “I hereby hand over unto Cackletta, the dark lord, one voice.” She didn’t bother to read the fine print, and she skipped to the far bottom, which read, “Signed, for all eternity, X.”) Fawful, comrades, now I’ve got her, girls The boss is on a roll This poor- (A stern look came onto Peach’s face as she looked up.) Un- (Peach grabbed the pen as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette and the merkids’ eyes widened in horror as their jaws drop open in shock.) Fortunate soul! Peach then turned her own head away while clenching her teeth as she signed ‘Princess Peach Toadstool’ on the dotted line. When Peach finished signing her own name, Cackletta took the contract back and smiled evilly. Her cauldron then started glowing blue. Cackletta: Paluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. (As Cackletta chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Peach, who looked extremely nervous. Sora, Blossom and Nigel looked determined, and swam towards the whirlwind to go in and save Peach, only to get knocked back two feet.) Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me! Then, two huge green phantom-like hands appeared. Each was to her left and right. She then turned green all over, as did Peach. “Now… sing.” Cackletta ordered darkly as she looked at Peach with a look of insanity in her eyes and an evil toothy grin. Peach nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing. “Keep singing!” Cackletta exclaimed. Then, the one phantom hand held Peach, who was still singing, still while the other went into her mouth and down her throat and took a gold-glowing sphere out. It was Peach’s voice! Even though it was taken from her, Peach’s voice still sang. She then clasped her hands over her throats as she looked on with a look of shock on her face. The phantom hands took the sphere to Cackletta and it went into her necklace as she smiled fiendishly. Then, Cackletta began to laugh wickedly as Peach got trapped in a yellow bubble, and she began to completely change. Her tail split into two and transformed into two human legs. After the transformation was done, Peach was now a twenty-one-year-old human girl with her same hairstyle and blue eyes. The bubble that had her trapped then popped, and Peach landed on the ground. Her friends swam over to her and helped her swim to the surface as quick as possible as Cackletta continued to laugh. Then, in the upper world, in an ocean nearby Mario’s hometown, Peach came out of the water, gasping for air. Soon enough, the others came up, too, and Stitch got on top of Toadsworth, as they all helped Peach swim to shore. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanmakes